


Captive at Nurmengard

by Birger



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Austria, F/M, Gay Albus Dumbledore, Leta Lestrange Lives, Malaysia, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Nurmengard, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birger/pseuds/Birger
Summary: Following the outbreak of World War ll and a new era of chaos and instability, Newt Scamander and his newfound family find themselves captive in the hands of the dark wizard, Gellert Grindelwald. Will they get out alive?
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Nagini, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 18





	1. The Rise of the Wizarding Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This series of stories is partially inspired by the abandoned fanfic "Fur Das Grörere Wohl-For the Greater Good" by ff.net user Pseudonym Sam which was written before the release of the Fantastic Beasts movies. It is him I have to thank the idea of the "Zaubererreich" and Grindelwald's title as the "Wizarding Chancellor" for. Please read his fic. It is truly a milestone in HP fanfiction.
> 
> I also don't count Crimes of Grindelwald as canon due to its many inconsistencies with previously established lore. So forget the blood pact, Aurelius Dumbledore, and McGonagall's change of age.
> 
> Also, Mads Mikkelsen is Grindelwald, not Johnny Depp.

Newton Scamander stood with his friends and family on a hill surrounded by the astounding landscape of the jungles of the Malay peninsula. 

“Thank you so much, for all your help! You have saved my life, ” Nagini said. “I have dreamed about this moment since I was a lost girl in the jungles of Indonesia. ”

“Thank the officials of the Malayan Ministry of Magic instead. They did most of the job, ” Newt answered humbly. 

“I am very sure we wouldn’t have made it if it weren’t for you guys, ” Credence said holding his left arm around the former Maledictus.

“Is it just me who’s worried about what happened to the snake? Someone better catch it so it doesn’t attack anyone, ” Jacob wondered. 

“I don’t think that is too much of an issue. The local wizards around here know how to take care of snakes, ” Credence said.

“That is good to hear,” Tina remarked. 

“Seriously guys. We miss all of you, ” the Obscurial said. “I’ve said it before and I’m saying it again you should move out of Britain. It is only a matter of time before Grindelwald has taken over there as well. And judging by our history together I’m not sure he will treat you as well as he does to the rest of his peoples. ”

“We’ve discussed this a lot and we are not sure. The worry that wizarding Britain will become a part of the Zaubererreich has been real for very long. But our new Minister Spencer Moon has broken all connections from it so the situation feels a little better, ” Tina answered.

“But one cannot be sure, ” Credence said.

“No one cannot. But where would we move? We are not allowed in America any longer and no other country accepts immigrants due to the circumstances. ”

“Hopefully Percival and Theseus will protect us once Grindy starts knocking on the door, ” Queenie said.

“We won’t give up without a fight, ” Jacob added. 

The clock hit 9 and a Malayan wizard of Chinese descent, dressed in white robes and a apparated on the mountain they were standing on. He held a blanket with the union jack wrapped inside. 

“Zhao shang hao! ” Newt greeted him in Mandarin.

The man nodded.

Newt looked at Credence and Nagini and felt proud over have helped lift the Maledictus burden. She would no longer be permanently turned into a snake. Credence having found the love of his life would not worry about his Obscurus taking over his mind and body anymore. 

“I suppose it is time for us to leave then. ”

The Obscurial and the former Maledictus hugged every one of the Quadro. 

Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob took hold of each corner of the union jack and started to feel how the sight of the environment around them started to become more and more unclear. They spiraled up in the air like a tornado and were transported in a few seconds to the other side of the globe.

They landed at the rooftop of “The Leaky Cauldron” from where you could see the bustling streets of the Diagon Alley.

“It is good to be back ain’t it? ” Jacob said.

“What’s with all the noise?” Queenie asked confused. 

It appeared like something drastic had happened since they were gone since everyone on the street was running and screaming.

Aurors stood and patrolled the alley and tried to calm the masses down. 

“Wonder if Theseus is there? ” Newt asked.

He grabbed Jacob by the arm and they all apparated down from the roof to see what all the fuss was about. 

“THE FRENCH MINISTRY HAS FALLEN. FRANCE IS IN ANARCHY. READ ABOUT IT ALL IN THE LATEST EDITION OF THE DAILY PROPHET, ” a young newspaper boy shouted repeatedly trying to get attention. 

Tina paid him a few galleons and bought a paper. 

“Oh, Merlin!”

“Let me take guess. It is our friend Grindelwald again?”

“Yes, but he has never between this extreme before. I am not trying to defend him but this is not the way he goes when taking over a new country. ”

They all remembered how it all started. In July 1936, It was reported at The Daily Prophet, that the German Federal Ministry of Magic had been taken over by the former terrorist Gellert Grindelwald - a visionary magi-supremacist who sought to create a new world order in which wizards dominated over Muggles as their overlords. The world held its breath. This recent event made everyone believe that the world was doomed, consider this wizard’s past acts of terror. Surprisingly he proved to be quite a good leader and better than past Ministers for Magic in Germany. Wand use were legalized for non-humans and discrimination towards Muggleborns became harshly punished.

Rebellions broke out all over Europe and more countries willingly joined Grindelwald’s newly founded wizarding Empire, the “Zaubererreich” as people referred to it as. Due to the minimal amount of civilian casualties each takeover brought, and the prosperity the citizens of the Zauber Reich enjoyed, the ICW and the other magical governments didn’t feel an invasion of Empire was worth it. This was definitely about to change now. 

“Give me that paper, ” Newt said. 

_“15th October 1939, after a long dispute between the Zauber Reich and the French Ministry of Magic, Wizarding Chancellor Gellert Grindelwald ordered his forces to invade Paris... ”_

He didn’t bother reading all of it. 

_“....Aurors from our Ministry and the expedition forces sent from the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) were called to Paris to aid our French allies. Unfortunately, they arrived to late and the French Ministry had already fallen. Thousands of wizards and witches are now fleeing the country. ”_

Newt continued shimmering through the text.

_“Beauxbatons shut downs until further notice.”_

That wasn’t the least interesting to him so he turned the page.

_”American Auror General Percival Graves severely wounded. ”_

_”Here is what head of the Auror office, Theseus Scamander has to say about the situation.”_

Everyone in the Quadro felt a sense of relief since this confirmed that both Newt’s brother and their friend Percival were both alive. 

“Come on. Let’s pay a visit to our friends. ”

They apparated at the moors of southern England. Nearby one could see a large camp surrounded by high fences. US flags and the seal of the MACUSA were blowing in the wind.

“Expecto Patronum!”

Newt had conjured a silver Hippogriff from his wand that flew into one of the tents of the Auror base. 

They were approached by Theseus who’s left arm had to be kept in a bandage and Leta Lestrange who appeared completely unscratched.

“Hi, Newt!”

“It is good to see you too Leta, ” the former Hufflepuff answered. Since his marriage with Tina, it had become much easier for Newt to accept that his school love was married to his brother. It felt so good to have put their past conflict behind. 

The gates opened themselves for the Quadro who were let into the base. 

“It was a day like any other at the Ministry. Then we suddenly got an emergency call from Paris through a two-way mirror. But once we had arrived in France, Grindelwald had already taken over the magical parts of the city. He had an army right out of the songs and the old tales. Goblins and werewolves and vampires and hags. Dragons and Veela, and hundreds of wizards and witches. I know it was bad but it was a mighty yet frightening feeling being there. It felt like the world was about to explode. Next time we’ll be more prepared. ”

Newt had never heard his brother talking about Grindelwald in that fashion. Did he genuinely take such enjoyment in battle?

Everywhere they saw men and women had been severely injured from the battle of France. People were missing their arms, legs, and eyes. It was not a pleasant sight, to say the least. 

Out of one of the tents came none other than Percival Graves himself. Dressed in his typical waistcoat and necktie. Even when bound to a wheelchair there was a sense of elegance to him. After him, came the former President Seraphina Picquery dressed in her traditional witch robes. 

Both Jacob and Queenie seemed quite uncomfortable at the sight of her. In the United States, their relation and let alone marriage would have been strictly illegal and one of the reasons they were banned from entering the country. But that was the least of their concerns right now. 

Tina went down and hugged her former boss. For a decade ago when she still worked for the Magical Congress that would have been unthinkable, but since she left office they had become good friends. 

“Percival I am so sorry!”

“It is okay. According to Dumbledore, I will be able to walk again in a couple of weeks. But it is still frustrating that I could not get my revenge on that fucking bastard. ”

“Is Dumbledore here?” Newt asked.

“No, he is still at Hogwarts. How was your trip to Asia? How’s Credence and Nagini? Are they safe? ”

“Both are living a good life now, together ” Queenie answered. “ Not only that! We also found a way to cure Nagini of her Maledictus Curse. Her snake form is now separated from her human form. ”

“That is wonderful to hear. ”

“So what do we do now?” Jacob asked. “”

” Paris was the last blow. The Zaubererreich has lost its legitimacy. A new era of war has just begun and we will end it, ” former President Seraphina Picquery said with great fury and determination.


	2. Dinner at Hogwarts

Newt and Tina knocked at the door to “Goldstein-Kowalski’s Baked Goods” in Diagon Alley. Since they were banned from entering the United States, Jacob had opened his business here in England instead, now with his wife as a co-owner. The local wizards were at first not too keen at buying cakes from a Muggle but that changed quickly had now their business were blooming. 

Queenie and Jacob came downstairs and out of the store. 

“Ready to go?” The legilimens said.

“Ready!” Her sister replied. 

They clapped hands and disapparated out of Diagon Alley and re-materialized in Hogsmeade, on the other side of the country. 

The Quadro arrived at the gates of Hogwarts where a certain bearded wizard dressed in waistcoat and bowtie waited for them. 

“Great to see you all! How was your trip to Asia? Are Credence and Nagini doing fine?”

“They sure are, Albus. We have some fantastic news to bring you,” his former student answered. “But where is Percival? Has he arrived yet? ”

“Look up, ” Albus said pointing at the sky.

A flying horse carriage drawn by thestrals was swooping down and landed on the ground. Out came Percival who wandlessly and nonverbally levitated in his wheelchair.

“Good Evening Mr. Dumbledore. Sadly Miss Picquery couldn’t come. She is busy with putting up protection spells at the coastlines. By tomorrow no magical being will able to enter the country without our notice. ” 

“Excellent. Come in before the food gets cold. ”

The Quadro, Albus, Percival, was joined by potion’s teacher Horace Slughorn and the Headmaster himself, Armando Dippet, in the main hall. 

They talked about everything from the war, wizarding schools, their Asian adventures, and more. Armando and Tina found a surprising common ground in that they both had fought Muggle witch hunters in the past.

“So what’s your secret to old age Mister Headmaster? I once met a wizard in France who said he had used a stone to become over 600, ” Jacob said eating his turkey.

“I presume you met my old friend Nicolas Flamel. Well using the philosopher's stone is cheating and quite simply just a burden. I however have reached the age of 305... ”

“Excuse me, Armando but you are only 302, ” Albus corrected him.

“Whatever. 302, 305 it doesn’t matter. The secret is just to stay healthy. Pull your body together once it starts falling apart and just keeps doing what you are passionate about. For me, that is being the Headmaster of Hogwarts a position I've had for over 2 centuries of my life, and I intend to let it be that for at least 2 centuries more. ”

Newt felt slightly uncomfortable sitting next to the person that had expelled him at the age of 16. Then again it was actually himself who had chosen to take the blame for a mistake that wasn't his fault.

"But you resigned a year after I was expelled right? Then you came back 10 years later after the death of Phineas Nigellus Black, or how was it?"

“You've got the facts right Mr. Scamander. I couldn't stand seeing that inbred creep of a wizard ruining my school. So I cooked up a plot to poison him so I could reclaim my rightful position as the headmaster of Hogwarts! "

Everyone at the table looked extremely suspiciously at the ancient bald wizard in confusion. Everyone except Albus appeared to have aware of that.

"Oops did I say that out loud? "

"It is fine Armando. You did nothing wrong. Black needed to go, " Albus said.

"We won't say anything, " Newt said. 

"It was a huge mistake to expel such a brilliant wizard as you, Mister Scamander. Who would have thought that a magizoologist could have taken down the most dangerous wizard of our time? ” The Headmaster said.

“Well I wouldn’t have succeeded without Tina. ”

“Don’t be so humble, Newtie. You did all the work. I only snatched his wand when he was already defeated. ”

“If I remember correctly, it was Newt’s swooping evil who was the real hero, ” Queenie remarked.

Everyone at the table laughed except for Albus who appeared bitter just thinking about his former lover. 

“Speaking of Fantastic Beasts, Mr. Scamander. I have heard amazing stories by Albus about your suitcase. Would you mind if I take a tour?” Horace said sipping on his glass of red wine. 

“No problem Mr. Slughorn. I give you a tour later after dinner is over. Also please just call me ‘Newt’. ”

“I guarantee you that it will be an experience you’ll never forget. I mean an entire natural reserve inside that suitcase. It has a rainforest, a desert...”

“Please don’t spoil it for me Mr. Graves. I like to be taken by surprise. ”

“So Mr. Graves what do you say about Grindelwald and his army. Can Britain expect an annexation like Denmark and the Netherlands or will he tear the country into chaos and anarchy as he did with France, recently? ” Professor Dippet asked the American Auror.

“Neither Mr. Headmaster. Because if he ever decides to lay his hands on Britain, the American thunderbird shall have your back and we will fight until the very end. Right at this Moment, Aurors from both the Magical Congress and your Ministry are flying around the Isles casting every protection spell known to wizardkind. By tomorrow no wizard, witch, or vampire will be enter or leave the country without our notification, ” Percival proudly answered.

“Those are some wonderful news. We wouldn’t a ‘Battle of Hogwarts’ at our hands would we?” the older wizard replied. 

“No we certainly wouldn’t, ” Albus shrugged. 

“The ‘Battle of Hogwarts’ does sound pretty epic to me, ” Horace stated. “Not that I would want to see it happen in real life, but the thought of it is entertaining you must admit. ”

“Didn’t Grindy already take over his former school what was it called again ‘Dermstrompf’?” Jacob said.

“Durmstrang, ” his wife corrected him. “Though from what I’ve heard he has done quite a good job running the school. Now No-Majborns and peasants are allowed to attend. I’m not saying that Grindelwald hasn’t done a lot of wrongs but still. ”

“He is a man of many layers indeed, ” Albus agreed, relieved that to see someone else didn’t see his former lover as the devil personified. “One day a freedom fighter, another day a terrorist, and now a beloved dictator. ”

“Tell that to the wizards of France. Being ‘complex’ is no excuse for mass murder, ” Percival uttered frustrated. 

“No it isn’t. I agree with you on that level Percival, ” Albus said, restraining himself from arguing with the wheelchair-bound wizard. While he did indeed sympathize with a lot of the Wizarding Chancellor’s ideas and action he knew it wouldn’t be considerate to say that out loud at this moment. 

The good mood of the dinner was from here on gone. 

After everyone was finished with their food Newt said; “Mr. Slughorn you wanted to see what’s inside my suitcase?”

“Absolutely, Newt. Let's take a look then ”

Newt laid his suitcase on the floor and climbed inside. 

“Come on in. ”

Horace and Armando seemed a bit skeptical at first.

“Nothing in there is dangerous I promise, ” Tina said.

Everyone in the room climbed inside one by one.

“What is this place?” Horace said looking around the shack. There were bottles of potions and countless books and papers filling in the walls. 

Newt opened the door of the shack and revealed a desert in miniature. 2 huge leopard-like creatures with long necks and snake-like tails. 

“You must’ve used one hell of an extension charm cause I’ve never seen anything like this in all of my 308 years on this earth, “ the Headmaster said utterly awestruck. 

Horace ventured out of the shack and saw the ‘desert’ only a small part of what was inside the suitcase.

There was also a jungle, a forest, a massive aquarium and it seems like there were far more landscapes like these behind the ‘curtains’. All inhabiting beasts in their native habitats.

“I don’t know what to say. How did you create all of this? ” Horace asked.

“It is a very long story actually, Mr. Slughorn. It all started when I was going to travel the world alone for about 15 years ago. I ordered a suitcase from the Ministry with an interior at the size of a small bedroom. Then I as I began to travel the world I found more and more hurt and endangered creatures whom I knew could not be left alone. I filled the suitcase with empty cans and boxes which I enchanted with more extensions charms thus enlarging the spells. The more I traveled and the more creatures I found, the more space I had to create. Eventually, I realized that I needed to bring all these undetectable extension charms to together to create a singular, so I traveled to India where I got help from some extremely powerful wizards to do so. It was an extremely complicated process. I am not sure if I could replicate what I’ve created if the suitcase would get lost or destroyed. Hence why I always have it with me, ” the former Hufflepuff explained.

“Fascinating! Just fascinating. You truly are an astounding wizard, Newt. ”

While Tina, Queenie, and Jacob showed Horace and Headmaster Dippet around the suitcase and told them about the different creatures and the stories about how they found them, Newt and Albus walked off alone into the jungle where numerous 

“What you have created here Newton, is quite simply one of the most impressive achievements known to wizardkind, ” Albus while catching the sight of a gigantic nundu and her cubs.

“I didn’t do all of this myself. Like I explained to Mr. Slughorn, I got a lot of help on the way. ”

“It doesn’t make it any less impressive. You wanted you to show me something?”

“Yes, Albus. Come here. ”

They walked out of the tropical jungle and into a bamboo forest that was inhabited by other fantastic beasts, such as occamies, bowtruckles, and Dougal the demiguise.

In one of the bird nests that hanged in the bamboo trees, a small red-feathered bird of prey was to be found. 

Newt carefully took a hold of the bird and showed it to Albus.

“Is that little birdie what I think it is?”

“Yes, Albus. It is a phoenix. Jacob and Queenie and found it alone on the ground in India. Its nest had been ransacked by beast traffickers who captured his family. But this little fellow got away. So I was wondering, are you willing to raise him?”

“Newt, I don’t know. I’m not as much of an expert on magical creatures as you are.”

“Don’t worry about that. I will help you as much as you need. As Percival said, nobody will be able to leave Britain by tomorrow. anyway. ”

“Okay you’ve convinced me. Raising a phoenix will be very difficult but hopefully, this little bird will soon have found a new home here Hogwarts. ” Albus said as Newt handed over him the bird.

.  
.  
The Quadro stood next to a fireplace in Albus’s office.

Newt and Tina were the firsts to step into the green fire. 

They both said their address at the same time and disintegrated into the fire. 

Once they stepped out of the fire, they were met with an uncomfortable surprise. 

A long blond man in a dark overcoat stood in their living room smiling. The most noteworthy thing about his appearance was his mismatched eyes. His left eye was blue his right eye was black.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scamander. Congrats to your marriage."

The married couple gasped at the sight of seeing their old enemy again after so many years.

Before they could draw their wands, the man quickly stunned them both with a nonverbal hand movement and everything cut to black.


	3. Kidnapped

Newt woke up in what seemed like a prison cell. He was dressed in black and white striped prison robes and had his hands were cuffed from behind and his neck was chained to the wall thus destroying any chance of escaping.

There could only be one answer to where he was; Nurmengard, the political prison of the Zauber Reich, which made Azkaban look like Kindergarten in comparison. 

His heart bolted. What had happened to his wife and the rest of his family? What had happened to his creatures?

“Hallo. Der Gefangene hat das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Rufen wir den Zauberer Kanzler” he heard a German voice say out of the cell. 

Even though Newt didn’t speak German himself he could roughly understand what guard was saying.

A few minutes later the cell door opened and in came the Wizarding Chancellor himself. A tall and imposing blond man in his mid to late 50s, dressed in a turtleneck and a long black overcoat. 

“Good morning, Mr. Scamander. Long time no see, ” the man greeted his prisoner. 

“Grindelwald. What have you done to my family?”

“Don’t worry Mr. Scamander. Your wife, her sister, and the Muggle are in safe hands.”

“Why on earth should I believe you? I know what you are. A terrorist, a genocidal warlord...”

“Don’t let our past experiences cloud your judgment. I have done many great things to my people much more so than any other President or Minister of Magic has done. What happened in France was unfortunate but you know what the say; you can’t make an omelet without breaking some eggs, ” the Wizarding Chancellor said calmly.

“What do you want from me? ”

“Come on let me show you something. Heydrich komm her und befreie unseren Gefangenen. ”

He had one of the guards come in and unlocking the chain that tied Newt to the wall.

Like a dog in a coppel, the guard dragged Newt out of the cell. 

“Take it easy, Heydrich. We don’t want our guest to feel unwelcome, ” Grindelwald said. 

The Wizarding Chancellor led them through the prison in the hallway.

In every cell, people were locked up, both wizards, and Muggles. Aurors, European Ministers for Magic, dissenters any race or nationality. 

Newt even recognized some of them.

In one of the cells laid the famous Swiss Auror-General, Heinrich Eberstadt, whom Newt first had come across at the ICW meeting at the MACUSA, 13 years ago. Now defeated and humiliated beyond words. 

Not every prisoner had been as formidable though.

In other cells, Newt spotted infamous Central-European Pure-blood supremacists and dark wizards who had refused to comply with Gellert Grindelwald’s ideals of equality for all magical beings. Those were not as easy to feel sympathy for, almost like they had it coming. 

Gellert wandlessly and nonverbally opened the door to another section of the prison and Newt got one of the most horrific views he had ever witnessed. 

Dragons, and other magical beasts of all shapes and forms captive in the cages far too small for their size. They all appeared to had been brutally hurt and abused by the guards of Nurmengard. 

“These are creatures my men have captured all over the world…”

“What are you doing to them? These creatures don’t belong in cages.”

“I want you to help us train them and make them loyal to us, ” Grindelwald said directly. 

The British wizard wanted to something like “Never” or “f’ck off ”but he knew that the dictator that held him captive would come up with something terrible that would change his mind. 

“It would be redundant to say that this is not an offer but an order, ” the dark wizard and through swoop, with his right hand he opened another closed door to one of the cells.

Newt gasped as if all air had been choked off from his lungs. 

Tina, Queenie, and Jacob sat on the floor with their hands tied up from behind. They each had a bandana stuffed in their mouth and knotted around their head to prevent them from speaking. 

Both Tina and Queenie let out a muffled scream on the sight of seeing Newt with their captor.

“Tina!” Newt shouted leaped forward but was stopped by the guard who made him fall on the ground.

He stared at his wife in the eyes. She was crying and unable to respond properly

Then he turned his attention towards Jacob. His face covered with bruises showing that he had been severely abused by Grindelwald’s men, solely for being a Muggle. He appeared to be barely conscious.

Queenie wore some kind of necklace, which was presumably meant to prevent her from using legilimency. Tears flooded down her chin.

“I will get you all out of here I promise, ” Newt said trying to calm them down but he was not sure if he believed his own words. 

He turned towards Grindelwald and said; “I do whatever you want me to do. Just please don’t hurt my family. ”

“Great to hear you say that. Let’s not waste any time and start working. We have much to accomplish together, Mr. Scamander, ” the Wizarding Chancellor responded with a joyless smile on his lips. 

Then he dragged Newt out of the cell and locked the door.

"Hello, Mr. Scamander. Long time no see. "

Newt was approached by a suit-wearing wizard with back-slicked hair, and who was holding his suitcase. He was back by a few dozen of wizards and witches in Auror robes.

"Abernathy. What the hell have you monsters done with my creatures? "

"We haven't done anything to your pets so far. But now we shall see what useful things you've got in this suitcase. "

"They are not for sale, " Newt objected,

"Mr. Scamander! I suppose I don't need to specify what will happen to your family if you don't comply with our orders, " Grindelwald said.

That silenced Newt. 

Abernathy put the suitcase on the floor and said to the squad.

"Knights of Nurmengard! Capture any beast you'll find down there but if don't hesitate to kill if the situation requires it. "

One by one, the knights jumped into the suitcase and once everyone was inside, Grindelwald wandlessly lifted Newt from the ground and threw him inside as well.

He painfully landed on his back in the shack inside the suitcase. Grindelwald jumped in and dragged him out to the fake desert where he watched the knights tie up the serpopards in a net. 

"Don't hurt them. Please be careful, " Newt shouted to no avail. 

Everywhere inside the suitcase, the Knights of Nurmengard were stunning, capturing, or even killing the beast Newt and his family had spent so much time, traveling around the world to save from harm.

It was almost like he felt pieces of himself getting destroyed. 

One knight turned fire on the rainforest causing several magical birds to fly out in panic. Suddenly out of the flames came the nundu, killing the knight in one blow. 

Then the nundu saw Grindelwald with her savior in chains and got even more furious. The beast ran towards them ready to attack but Grindelwald drew out his wand from his overcoat and shouted;

"Avada Kedavra!"

In one flash of green, the nundu laid dead on the ground.

"Impossible, " Newt said. "How?"

Grindelwald gave his wand a sentimental stare.

"Finally. After 13 years the powers of the elder wand once again belongs to me. "

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive feedback is welcome.


End file.
